


Pocky Kisses

by ConnorsWritingSux



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Fluff, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Mutual Pining, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorsWritingSux/pseuds/ConnorsWritingSux
Summary: Patton's had enough of Roman and Virgil ignoring their love for each other, so he introduces them to the Pocky Game.





	Pocky Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing but fluff.

“I don’t get why we’re even doing this!” Virgil huffed as he popped in the common area where the rest of the sides had already gathered.  
  
Patton just sent him a look while Roman and Logan shrugged. “It’s supposed to be fun, Virgil. Besides, you don’t have to participate if you don’t want to.” The fatherly side said with a soft smile, holding up two boxes of conjured Pocky. Virgil groaned as he took an empty seat on the couch next to Roman.  
  
“Fine, but I’m going to do whatever this is with Meta Knight over here.” He smirked at the way Roman tried to sputter out a rejection but stopped when Patton cooed at them in excitement.  
  
“Okay, kiddos! The game is that one of you needs to put one side of the stick in your mouth and the other will latch onto the other side. The goal seems to be to meet in the middle, but the winner is the one that doesn’t pull away first!” Logan glanced at Anxiety and Creativity and then over at his partner with a questioning brow. Surely Patton wasn’t trying to force these two to admit their feelings with a silly game. Although, when he thought back to the way Patton would subtly manipulate the others, including Logan himself, into doing what he wanted or thought was best for them, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised.  
  
The two other sides in question stared at the childish moral side, hoping beyond hope that he would fall into giggles and say “Gotcha!” Though after a few more moments of silence, they accepted their fates. Roman stood and made his way to Patton’s side, taking one of the boxes from his hands.  
  
“That sounds like a splendid idea, padre! However, I think Doctor Doom and I should take this to my room. After all, you and the Microsoft Nerd over there tend to get a little, uh, _affectionate_ when it comes to things like this. So, we’ll be leaving, ta-ta!” Roman exclaimed before rushing back to the anxious side and popping the two of them to his room.  
  
Patton pouted once he realized he’d been tricked and prepared to head to Roman’s room before a soft hand took his own and pulled him to sit on the loveseat. Logan pulled his love close and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “Despite the failure of your original plan, I do believe that Virgil and Roman will be able to sort this out by the time that box is empty.” And with that, he popped them away to his own room for some well deserved alone time.  
  
Back in Roman’s room, Virgil was internally debating the merits of popping to his room, locking the door, and curling into a little ball under his blankets until the end of time. Externally, he was watching Roman as he paced back and forth, muttering to himself, the box of pocky still clutched in his hand. A few times, he considered distracting the princely side, but the fear of possibly having Creativity’s ire directed his way kept him quiet.  
  
Roman was not pleased in the slightest with the new situation. It was bad enough that Virgil had joked about playing the game together, but now they were in Roman’s bedroom and the object of his affection was not even five feet away??? The day couldn’t get any worse!

  
He knew had a crush on Virgil and had known since he saw him in that adorable Christmas sweater during their 12 Days of Christmas video. He also knew that Virgil didn’t feel the same which, in all honesty, hurt him more than any of the times the Dragon Witch had gotten the better of him. He wanted Virgil’s love, but he also simply wanted to love the other side with everything he had.  
  
He stopped pacing and simply stood there, back to the anxious side as he calmed his mind and schooled his features before turning back to face the other. “Alright, my Chemically Imbalanced Romance! I do believe it is time to play this game that Patton mentioned!” He grinned at Virgil’s questioning look, silently begging him to not ask questions about his previous actions. Thankfully, Virgil didn’t ask and simply nodded, pointing at the ground in front of him.  
  
Roman laughed lightly and sat in the middle his bed, motioning for Virgil to come and sit with him. After the other side had settled in on the bed, he opened the package and pulled out a biscuit stick.  
  
“What flavor is this?” He asked, wrinkling his nose at the artificial fruit scent wafting from the little plastic bag and the bright pink icing that covered most of the biscuit stick. Virgil snorted and pointed at the picture of strawberries on the front of the box, snickering as Roman blushed and set the object next to him.  
  
“Oh ha ha, Surly Temple, I was simply testing to see if you knew what flavor they were!” He punctuated this by putting the icing covered side of the biscuit stick in his mouth and leaning forward.  
  
The other side fidgeted with his hoodie sleeves for a few moments before he put the other end of the stick in his mouth and began munching his way to the center. They did this until their noses touched in the center and the royal-pain yelped and fell off his bed. The shock of what just happened left Virgil stunned before he burst into a fit of giggles. Roman rubbed the back of his head, and bruised pride, as he sat up. The sight and sounds that greeted him nearly caused his heart to stop; there Virgil was, trying to smother his laughter with his hands, light gray eyes shining with a lightness and mirth that Roman had never seen in them before. He decided then that, had he not been in love with the other side before, he surely would have been after seeing this.  
  
Eventually, he got back on the bed and, as he did, Virgil leaned towards him, biscuit stick already between his waiting lips. Roman fought back his own traitorous thoughts and tried to avoid imagining how those lips would feel on his, how soft they would feel and the way-  
  
No.  
  
**No.**  
  
He beat that thought back with a mind-sword and reminded himself that it was a simple game. A friendly game between two friendly-ish sides. With that in mind, he went to take the other side of the biscuit and, checking to ensure Virgil’s eyes were closed before he did so, tilted his head ever so slightly to avoid their noses making contact before he started slowly chewing his way to the center of the biscuit. Never noticing the way Virgil had peeked at him once they started playing again.  
  
Virgil had been crushing on the creative side for a bit, had even confided in Patton once the fatherly side told him about being in a relationship with Logan, so he’d felt a bit betrayed when his friend brought up the Pocky Game. He’d do his best to make something out of Patton’s efforts to get them together, but only because he had a slight hope Roman shared his feelings.  
  
When they met in the middle, the anxious side felt his heart soar as Roman’s lips brushed his and a light tingle went down his spine. All too soon though, the boys pulled away from the other, finding themselves missing the sensation before Roman spoke up.  
  
“Virgil? I…” He trailed off, doing his best to avoid looking his crush in the eyes as he tried and failed to find the words to say. He had desired this outcome, yet there he was, struggling to explain himself and feeling a sense of dread chill his stomach.  
  
Virgil realized this and took Roman’s hand in his, smiling as best he could to soothe the other’s nerves. “Take your time, Princey, but I think I know what you might say.” As those words left his mouth, Roman looked at him with hope written on his handsome features.  
  
The encouragement from his love helped him to regain his voice and he spilled his heart. “Virgil, I want to take care of you. I want to hold your hand through the anxiety attacks and the scary movies that Patton likes to watch. I want to wake up with you and fall asleep with you near me. I want to reassure you of the good you deserve and fight your demons by your side. I...I think I love you, Virgil. No,” he stopped, taking Virgil’s other hand and looking him in the eyes, his own showing nothing but love and a belief in every word he said. “I know I love you, Virgil. You are the moon and the stars. You are the beat that my heart skips. You are the most beautiful, most selfless creature I’ve ever had the pleasure of crushing on.”  
  
Virgil stared at him for a few seconds before tears formed in his eyes and Roman panicked. “Oh goodness! Virgil, I’m sorry, did I say something wrong? Did I squeeze your hands too hard?” Virgil cut him off with a watery laugh before shaking his head.  
  
“No, you fuckin’ dork! You are so gay, you know that?” He chuckled a bit to himself before smiling softly. “I love you too.”  
  
Roman stared at his crush- _boyfriend?_ \- before his body failed him and he fainted, dragging Virgil down with him.  
  
Later in the week when they broke the news to Patton and Logan, Roman avoided admitting that he fainted, changing the story to prevent damage to his bruised and sore ego. He realized that his efforts had been in vain as Virgil later told them straight up during the movie in the loudest voice he could manage that “I said I loved him too and then this dumbass fainted.”  
  
If Patton and Logan heard the sound of maniacal laughter from Virgil as Roman chased him through the mindscape, they said nothing and simply cuddled closer together on the loveseat. And, if a pouting Patton slipped a smug Logan a twenty dollar bill when the other two were messing around, well, nobody but them would know why.


End file.
